Biegnij, Melosie!
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Post TRF. O tym jak trudne są powroty i jak cudownie jest wracać. Ze specjalnym uwzględnieniem wkładu Osamu Dazaia. Slash, zgadnijcie jaki. Przed "Diabelskim Trylem". Można też powiedzieć, że po "Nocy Walpurgii".


Jeden z najsłynniejszych japońskich pisarzy, Osamu Dazai, zasłynął między innymi z tego, że był niezwykle skryty, ekscentryczny i kompletnie nieprzygotowany do _normalnego życia wśród normalnych ludzi_. Tak często zdarzało mu się nie przychodzić na ważne spotkania, że w końcu jeden z jego znajomych zapytał go:

_ - Czy pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek o tym, jak się czujemy, kiedy na ciebie czekamy, a ty nie przychodzisz?_

Odpowiedział wtedy:

_ - A czy wy pomyśleliście jak ja muszę się okropnie czuć, gdy tak każę wam czekać? Co jest bardziej bolesne: samemu czekać czy kazać czekać komuś innemu?_

Cóż, teraz Sherlock wiedział. Czuł się okropnie, z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej spóźniony. Był już tak blisko, a jednocześnie wciąż tak daleko… Niemal słyszał, jak Moriarty śmieje się do niego zza grobu:

- _Wypalę cię. Razem z sercem._

Na przemian z:

- _Jesteś teraz taki żałosny, Sherly!_

Kręcił się w okolicy Baker Street już od kilku godzin, wiedział więc, że ani pani Hudson ani jego John się nie wyprowadzili. „_Jego John_", cholera! Naprawdę dokładnie tak pomyślał! Zirytowany, zaczął rozdłubywać jedno z licznych zadrapań, jakie miał na dłoniach. Ciekawe, co powie John, gdy wyjaśni mu, że to tylko ślady po pozrywanych strunach, które nie wytrzymały, gdy grając na skrzypcach uciekał przed wściekłym dyrygentem w operze w Sidney, ku uciesze całej publiczności. Może rzeczywiście nie powinien odgrywać _Danse Macabre_ w samym środku _Maskarady_? No tak, czyli znowu wrócił myślami do Johna… Bez sensu.

Zauważył, że pani Hudson wychodzi z domu. Było późne popołudnie, ubrała swoją ulubioną marynarkę i szal (_spotkanie z koleżankami_), który dostała od znajomej na imieniny (_szala nie lubiła, więc pewnie właśnie tą znajomą chciała odwiedzić_). Szła raźnym krokiem (_chociaż prezent nie był trafiony, to i tak są dobrymi przyjaciółkami_), ewidentnie bardzo zadowolona, a przed sobą trzymała dumnie pojemnik z ciastem (_jej mina jednoznacznie sugerowała szarlotkę_). Doskonale, wolał zostać sam na sam z przyjacielem.

Sieć doniosła mu już, że do Johna nie wprowadziła się żadna kobieta; tego scenariusza zwyczajnie by nie wytrzymał psychicznie. Brał pod uwagę, że gdy wróci może zastać w całkowicie wyremontowanym i opróżnionym z jego rzeczy mieszkaniu 221b pana i panią Watson z dwójką uroczych bobasów.

- _Och… Czyli jednak przeżyłeś… _- powiedziałby John z miną dającą jasno do zrozumienia, że jest mu bardzo przykro, ale w jego życiu nie zostało już ani trochę miejsca na Sherlocka. – _Poznaj, proszę, moją żonę,_ (_tu powinno paść jakieś żeńskie imię, najlepiej brzydkie_).

Na szczęście doktor Watson wciąż nie był zbyt dobry w tworzeniu stałych związków, co nie oznaczało jednak, że brał pod uwagę, iż młodszy Holmes do niego wróci. Bolesna była to myśl, ale detektyw doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, przez co jego przyjaciel musiał przechodzić. Nie byłby wcale zdziwiony gdyby go zwyczajnie nie chciał, ale… _Nie_. Zupełnie nie tak. To był _JEGO_ John. Najpierw się wścieknie, potem go wysłucha i przez jakiś czas będzie chodził najeżony, ale potem uspokoi się, wysłucha go jeszcze raz, tym razem z wszystkimi szczegółami aż będą płakać ze śmiechu, wszystko się ułoży i będzie tak, jak dawniej. Lepiej niż dawniej! Przecież teraz detektyw dużo lepiej rozumiał samego siebie i tym razem w pełni wykorzysta szansę, jaką dał mu los.

Przez te dwa lata miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dokładnie przeanalizować samego siebie. Nie to, żeby likwidowanie sieci Mortiarty'ego nie było absorbujące, ale nie było też na tyle pracochłonne, by do reszty opanować umysł bruneta. Dlatego właśnie każdego dnia myślał o swoich relacjach z doktorem Johnem Hamishem Watsonem i próbował znaleźć właściwe określenie dla ich relacji.

Do tej pory myślał, że są po prostu przyjaciółmi, jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej w to wątpił. Wystarczyło wziąć pod uwagę z jaką perfidną satysfakcją pokazywał wszystkim kolejnym dziewczynom Johna jak niewiele dla niego znaczą. Potem wystarczyło tylko kilkakrotne „_przepraszam, chciałbym z tobą zostać, ale wiesz, Sherlock…_" i było pozamiatane. Nie zachowywałby się tak, gdyby byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

Zależność ta działała w obie strony, chociaż Holmes miał okazję tylko raz zobaczyć zazdrosnego doktora. Najpierw bardzo go bawiły jego reakcje na wszystko, co łączyło się w jakikolwiek sposób z Irene Adler, ale potem… Potem zazdrość Johna zaczęła sprawiać mu przykrość, każdym gestem, każdym spojrzeniem starał się mu powiedzieć:

- _Skoro ty wybrałeś mnie zamiast tych wszystkich kobiet, to dlaczego wmawiasz sobie, że ja nie zrobię dla ciebie tego samego?_

Nadal uśmiechał się pod nosem na samą myśl, iż udało mu się pozbyć Kobiety w taki sposób, że i wilk był syty i owca cała.

Może zatem, skoro nawet Adler nie była w stanie odciągnąć go od Johna, byli kochankami? W prawdzie nie było między nimi erotycznego napięcia, ale to było dwa lata temu. Jak zareagują na siebie teraz? Nie, to idiotyzm. Kwintesencja głupoty w czystej postaci. Stosunek seksualny był zwieńczeniem związku o podłożu romantycznym, a ich związek miał podłoże kryminalne i obaj szukali zastrzyków adrenaliny zupełnie gdzie indziej. Oczywiście gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by przespać się z Johnem.

Chwila, moment… Jeszcze raz: „_nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by przespać się z Johnem_". Odnotował to i przypiął do tablicy „_w trakcie realizacji_" w _Komnacie Eksperymentów_. Kopię zapasową schował do teczki „_anomalie uczuciowo-emocjonalne_" w _Komnacie Autodiagnoz_, a po chwili namysłu napisał kolejne „_Dlaczego?_" w _Komnacie Johna_.

Intrygujące; do tej pory w ogóle nie odczuwał większej potrzeby, aby wiązać się z drugim człowiekiem, a teraz? Czyżby i jego w końcu dopadło zapisane w genach pragnienie bliskości? Może podświadomie zawsze pragnął znajdować się w centrum czyjejś uwagi, móc na kimś polegać, oddać swoje życie w cudze ręce? A ręce doktora wydawały się być do tego wprost stworzone – miał na nich wypisane całe swoje ciężkie życie, każdą operację, każdy strzał, każde zmartwienie. Był tak cudownie szczery i wyrozumiały i…

Więc może to jednak była miłość? Nie taka nudna, normalna, tylko w sam raz dla nich: romantyczne spacery w świetle zachodzącego słońca po miejscu zbrodni, czułe słówka nad zwłokami w kostnicy i pełne namiętności pościgi wąskimi uliczkami Londynu za kolejnym psychopatą… Tak, to było coś w sam raz dla nich. Pozostawały jednak dwa problemy:

Nieuświadomiony biseksualizm Johna.

Fakt, że John swoje potrzeby bliskości odczuwał znacznie bardziej i zupełnie inaczej niż Sherlock.

A może jednak nie? W końcu był jakiś powód, dla którego wrócił na Baker Street. Był w końcu geniuszem, jedynym na świecie detektywem doradczym, nie musiał się ograniczać do przebywania w jednym miejscu i z jednym człowiekiem. Ale wrócił. Wrócił i tkwił pod oknem, wyczekując, aż ściemni się jeszcze trochę, dręczony wyrzutami sumienia i burzą kłębiących się w nim uczuć. Nie był maszyną; gdyby nią był, nie przejmowałby się swoją sytuacją. Był natomiast cholernym dupkiem, zapatrzonym w siebie egoistą, pedantem i bałaganiarzem, despotycznym socjopatą i ekscentrycznym artystą, czyli nikim, kto zasługiwałby na wybaczenie.

W jego starym mieszkaniu zapaliło się światło. To był właśnie bodziec, którego potrzebował, by wreszcie się przełamać. Na nogach jak z waty podszedł do starych drewnianych drzwi i otworzył je powoli. Gdy tylko przestąpił próg pochłonęły go zapachy, jakie roztaczali wokół siebie John i pani Hudson. Wszystkimi swoimi nieludzko wyczulonymi zmysłami chłonął detale. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko: jak najszybciej ogarnąć umysłem to, co ominęło go przez te okrutne dwa lata, na własnej skórze poczuć rozpacz i samotność jego najdroższych przyjaciół.

Po schodach wszedł tak wolno, że niemal zaskoczył samego siebie; zazwyczaj pokonywał je kilkoma szybkimi skokami i wpadał do mieszkania z siłą nawałnicy. Tym razem zakradał się jak włamywacz, zupełnie jakby nie miał prawa znowu wchodzić w życie doktora Watsona.

John musiał usłyszeć jak wchodził do mieszkania, bo zapytał z kuchni:

- Coś się stało, pani Hudson? Zapomniała pani czegoś?

Nic się nie zmieniło, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak już po chwili Sherlock doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel starał się, by ta ich zagracona dziupla była w pełni przygotowana na powrót detektywa. Wszystko prawie do niego krzyczało, błagało go, by znów zdarł z życia szarą codzienność. Poczuł silne ukłucie w okolicy mostka. O bok fotela oparta była stara laska Johna (_nie wychodził z nią z domu, bo nie pozwalała mu na to godność osobista, ale w mieszkaniu czasem nie był w stanie się bez niej obejść_), na stoliku w salonie stała szklanka z wodą a przy niej listki z lekami uspokajającymi i przeciwbólowymi (_depresja i nawroty bóli pourazowych_), a na sofie leżała jego poduszka i zmiętolony koc (_uciekając przed koszmarami próbował spać w innym miejscu_).

Ponieważ Sherlock nie był panią Hudson i nie odpowiedział na pytanie, John wyjrzał z kuchni. W ułamku sekundy, jaki był potrzebny, by trzymany przez niego kubek z herbatą upadł na podłogę i rozbił się na setki drobnych kawałeczków, brunet rozłożył swojego przyjaciela na czynniki pierwsze. Miał taką bladą skórę, cienie pod oczami i było go co najmniej o pięć kilogramów mniej…

- Wróciłeś… - wymamrotał.

- John…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo doktor z _primum non nocere _wypisanym na twarzy rozgniótł mu pięścią nos. Detektyw nie stawiał oporu; pozwolił mu pchnąć się na ścianę, szarpać za kapy płaszcza i tłuc po twarzy. Zasłużył sobie, wiedział o tym doskonale. John przecież nie biłby go, gdyby nie miał ku temu konkretnych powodów. Z resztą, blondyn wcale nie chciał okaleczyć go fizycznie, zależało mu tylko na tym, by wyładować na młodszym Holmesie całą swoją frustrację, cały swój gniew. Za każdym uderzeniem, każdą pozornie bezsensowną obelgą, kryło się nieme oskarżenie, które domagało się błyskawicznej kary.

_- Za to, że kazałeś mi myśleć, że jesteś kłamcą._

_- Za to, że musiałem patrzeć na twoją śmierć._

_- Za to, że co noc śni mi się twoja krew na chodniku._

_- Za te wszystkie cholerne dni bez ciebie._

_- Za ten twój list… nie. Za ten twój ŚWISTEK, który miał mi wystarczyć jako zapewnienie, że nic ci nie jest._

Gdy tylko poczuł, że gniew Johna traci na sile, ujął delikatnie jego łokcie i zjechał po ścianie na ziemię, ciągnąc go za sobą. Z ust doktora wyrwał się cichy jęk. Drżąc od tłumionego płaczu, usiadł na nim okrakiem i oparł czoło o jego ramię.

- Jesteś największym dupkiem jakiego w życiu spotkałem – wysyczał wściekle, chociaż detektyw wiedział już, że najgorsze mają za sobą.

- Jeśli chcesz mogę wyjść – zaproponował, obejmując go na próbę. Pasował idealnie i to nie tylko w aspekcie czysto cielesnym. Holmes niemal czuł, jak doktor otacza go swoim niewidzialnym polem siłowym, przez które nic nie mogło go dosięgnąć… wystarczy, że już nigdy go nie wypuści. Nie usłyszał sprzeciwu, więc kontynuował swój eksperyment i ostrożnie dotknął policzkiem włosów przyjaciela.

John może i nie był geniuszem, ale w relacjach międzyludzkich miał dużo większe doświadczenie od detektywa. Odsunął się od niego na wyciągnięcie ręki i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a z jego poczciwej szczerej twarzy dało się czytać jak z otwartej książki. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Poza wewnętrznym sprzeciwem związanym z jego opinią na temat swojej orientacji i obawą, że to tylko skutek zbyt długiej separacji nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, żeby Sherlock go obejmował.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz – powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Nigdy więcej. Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś tak koszmarnie idiotycznego… Cóż, na twoim miejscu bałbym się wtedy wracać.

- John… - zaczął brunet z oczami pełnymi szczęścia.

- Zamknij się, Sherlock – uciął doktor, a delikatna zmiana w drobnej sieci zmarszczek, jaką ciężka praca zostawiła na jego twarzy, była dokładnie tym „_witaj z powrotem_", które detektyw najbardziej chciał zobaczyć. – Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. NIGDY więcej nie znikasz bez słowa. NIGDY więcej nie bawisz się z psychopatami. NIE BAWISZ SIĘ Z NIMI, ROZUMIESZ? NIE. I będziesz jadł. Nie rób takiej miny, bo to nie koniec. Spać też będziesz. Sześć godzin na dobę. Wiem, że to nudne! No dobra, pięć… cztery, Sherlock, ale ani minuty krócej. I rzucasz palenie. Plastry – tak, papierosy – kategoryczne NIE.

- Czy to już wszystko, John? – brunet starał się wyglądać jak uosobienie rozpaczy, ale w rzeczywistości ledwie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiech.

- Masz nie syfić – zakończył dobitnie Watson.

- Co proszę?

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dopiero w zeszłym miesiącu udało mi się skończyć szorowanie tych twoich zlewek, probówek i nie wiadomo czego jeszcze? O twoich poplamionych wszelakimi świństwami ubraniach nawet nie chcę myśleć…

W tym momencie Sherlock nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się prosto w ciągle lekko poirytowaną twarz Johna. Bez większych skrupułów objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, by w końcu móc wepchnąć nos w jego włosy i z irracjonalną satysfakcją zachłysnąć się jego kojącym zapachem.

- Tak jest, kapitanie! – zgodził się ochoczo. Zabaw z psychopatami było mu w prawdzie trochę szkoda, ale John nie powiedział, że nie wolno mu ich łapać i wszystko wskazywało na to, że dobór słów w tej kwestii był jak najbardziej zamierzony. Kochany John!

- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał doktor usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią przyjaciela. Bardzo ostrożnie wyswobodził się z jego objęć i wstał, poprawiając uroczo pozaciągany sweter. _Uroczo?_ No pięknie, było z nim coraz gorzej… Może to właśnie były te „różowe okulary"?

- Nie, ale chciałbym spróbować jak wyszedł ci ten zapiekany makaron – odparł również wstając.

- Skąd wiesz, że zrobiłem…? – zapytał John w połowie drogi do kuchni. Przez chwilę popatrzył badawczo na detektywa, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?

Nie odpowiedział. Odwiesił swój płaszcz na wieszak i poszedł na doktorem. Nie spodziewał się po sobie, że jest sentymentalny, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Te kilka kroków, od przedpokoju do kuchni, poruszyło odpowiednie struny w jego umyśle i przywołało najlepsze wspomnienia z całego jego życia. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby opowiedzieć Watsonowi, co wydarzyło się przez te dwa lata; niektóre rzeczy musiał sobie najpierw poukładać w głowie, a nie było to wcale takie proste.

- Ale przynajmniej nie muszę już o tym rozmawiać z _nim_ – wymamrotał pod nosem siadając przy stole.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Że nie muszę już rozmawiać z Moriartym – powtórzył Sherlock.

John zaklął pod nosem gdy z zaskoczenia skaleczył się odłamkiem potłuczonego kubka. Wlepił w bruneta swoje bladozielone oczy, zastanawiając się zapewne, czy skoro on przeżył to czy Jimowi też się to nie udało.

- Nie bądź głupi – skarcił go detektyw za to niezadane pytanie. – Rozmawiałem z nim w myślach w ramach kary za to, że nie udało mi się na czas przejrzeć jego planu. W sumie to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł… Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jakie to irytujące bez przerwy słyszeć ten jego gejowski głosik i widzieć jego wyszczerzoną mordę? Cały czas mówił do mnie Sherly…

Znów się roześmiali… Jak dobrze było się z nim śmiać! Potrzebował go i to znacznie bardziej niż kolejnych spraw. Wolał się nudzić z Johnem niż tropić przestępców bez niego. Przy nim czuł się… _normalny?_ Nie, to nie to słowo. _Akceptowany_. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że świadomość akceptacji ze strony drugiego człowieka jest mu w ogóle potrzebna, ale teraz, gdy już się w niej rozsmakował, nie był w stanie z niej zrezygnować. To właśnie dzięki temu nie potrzebował już narkotyków. Nagle okazało się, że spokój, pocieszenie i szczęście mogą mieć zupełnie inne źródło, z którego mógł czerpać bez ryzyka przedawkowania. Dopiero upojony mdłą i dławiąco szarą codziennością Johna mógł znaleźć grunt, by odbić się i wnieść na wyżyny intelektu niedostępne zwykłym ludziom. Nie był jednak egoistą, bo w tej materii całkowicie się uzupełniali – John mógł żyć dopiero wtedy, gdy odarło się go z monotonni, która prędzej czy później zadusiłaby go pętlą swojej irytującej powtarzalności.

Nie było więc możliwości, by nie mogli się znów razem śmiać. Byli dla siebie stworzeni, perfekcyjnie dopasowani. Nie spóźnił się, zdążył na czas… Albo raczej: zawsze, gdy go nie było, był spóźniony.

_Ale czy sam fakt, że jest ktoś, kto na zawsze ciebie czeka i że ma się na kogo czekać, nie jest czymś pięknym?_

* * *

Myśl przewodnia opowiadania, czyli rozważania Osamu Dazaia nad czekaniem, były jego inspiracją do napisania "Hashire, Melos", czyli "Biegnij, Melosie", które należy do tzw. "Błękitnej Literatury", czyli jednych z najsłynniejszych dzieł literatury japońskiej.

"Dance Macabre" i "Maskarada" to utwory muzyczne. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Sherlock z nudów postanowił urozmaicić "Upiora w Operze".

Komnaty znajdują się oczywiście w Pałacu Myśli.

Primum non nocere - Przede wszystkim nie szkodzić, czyli pierwsze przykazanie lekarzy.

Jeśli się Wam podobało, zapraszam na "Diabelski Tryl".


End file.
